Claude
Claude – główny bohater Grand Theft Auto III, chłopak Cataliny (1992-2001), członek Kartelu Kolumbijskiego (do 2001). Claude występuje także epizodycznie w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Prawdopodobnie jest niemy - w czasie akcji tych dwu gier nie wypowiada ani jednego słowa, jedynie krzyczy z bólu. Historia Po raz pierwszy Claude'a widzimy w roku 1992 w czasie nielegalnych wyścigów w Red County. Ściga się z głównym bohaterem Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - Carlem Johnsonem, swoją przyszłą dziewczyną - Cataliną, oraz z Wu Zi Mu. Po przegranym wyścigu oddaje CJ-owi garaż w San Fierro, a następnie wyjeżdża wraz z Cataliną do Liberty City. Następnie widzimy Claude'a 9 lat później - w roku 2001. W czasie skoku na bank, Catalina zdradza go, strzelając mu w obojczyk. Zostaje zatrzymany i osądzony - dostaje wyrok 10 lat więzieniaOkładka gazety Liberty Tree widziana w czasie cut-scenki wprowadzającej (pomiędzy postrzeleniem w czasie napadu na bank, a scenką, w czasie której Claude jest eskortowany). Podtytuł artykułu "Ten years for love!".. Następnie jest eskortowany do więzienia. Jednak gdy sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna, na moście Callahan konwój policyjny zostaje zaatakowany przez Kolumbijczyków. Ku jego zdziwieniu puszczają go wolnego. Gdy most ten zostaje wysadzony przez Kartel, Claude'owi pozostaje tylko jedna droga ucieczki - Portland. 8-Ball informuje go o miejscu, w którym mogą się ukryć na jakiś czas - mowa o kryjówce na pograniczu Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł i Wzgórz Hepburn. Później zaznajamia go z Luigim Goterellim, który z kolei przedstawia mu ważniejszych ludzi z mafii Rodziny Leone. Po zdradzie mafii, Claude zaczyna współpracę z Yakuzą. Dowiaduje się od Marii, iż don Salvatore Leone sprzedał go Kartelowi. Claude w ramach zemsty morduje go na zlecenie Asuki Kasen. W późniejszej fazie gry Claude na zlecenie Donalda Love'a wywołuje wojnę między Kartelem, a Yakuzą, zabijając Kenjiego Kasena, a potem znajduje przykrywkę Kartelu - Panlantic Construction Company. Asuka Kasen pomaga "wydobyć" od Miguela informacje o Catalinie. Ten jednak nie jest zbyt "rozmowny", aczkolwiek trochę pomaga Yakuzie w dojściu do prawdy. Jednak on i Asuka zostają zabici, a Maria Latore porwana - sprawcą całego zamieszania jest Catalina. Claude przynosi okup swojej byłej dziewczynie, a następnie - zabija ją. W międzyczasie Claude wykonuje też kilka zadań dla Marty'ego Chonksa, gangu Diablos, Yardies, Southside Hoods oraz Raya Machowskiego. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu *Żegnaj miłości moja... Grand Theft Auto III *Claude jest protagonistą tej gry, więc występuje w każdej misji. Ciekawostki *W Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, w [[Hotel Ocean View|hotelu Ocean View]] możemy znaleźć plakat w formie komiksu, ukazujący Claude'a strzelającego z broni palnej. Sama postać Claude'a pochodzi z jednego z przedpremierowych screenów: link. *W Grand Theft Auto IV, gdy zabijemy Playboya, możemy ubrać się jak Claude w GTA III. *Pewien dowód na to, że protagonista GTA III nazywa się Claude, można znaleźć w pliku american.gxt gry. Jedna z jego linijek, DEFNAM, zawiera informację: Claude----------------------. Innym dowodem na to jest jedna z "rozmów telefonicznych" CJ-a z Cataliną w GTA: San Andreas, lub w tej samej grze - nazwy plików z modelem i teksturą Claude'a (claude.dff i claude.txd).Jest najlepszym protagonistą w serii gier Grand Theft Auto Galeria Plik:Claude (SA).jpg|Claude w roku 1992. Plik:Claude (III).jpg|Claude w roku 2001. Plik:Claude (III - art).svg|Artwork Claude'a z GTA III. de:Claude Speed en:Claude es:Claude Speed fi:Claude fr:Claude nl:Claude pt:Claude tr:Claude